In general, furniture units such as desks, cabinets and armoires with provisions for holding computer equipment are known. An example of a desk including provisions for holding a computer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,053 issued to Andreas Krestian Nielsen on Apr. 21, 1998. However, known units typically provide only limited writing surfaces and/or manifest an inconveniently large footprint. To add writing surface, some known armoires provide a flip-down writing table. However, such flip-down tables tend to prevent ready access to drawers and other storage; and, may present a danger of physical injury. Further, such tables are unsuitable for providing storage for loose accessories because they are regularly tilted through a 90 degree arc.
Accordingly, there is a need for an armoire that provides a compact yet convenient work environment for a computer user, disposes computer equipment in a position for convenient use, and provides storage spaces and writing surfaces conveniently arranged within the immediate work area of the user. There is also a need for a compact (small footprint) computer armoire that provides an adequate writing surface even when a computer keyboard is being used.
In accordance with one aspect of the of the present invention, provision is made in a compact (small footprint) unit of furniture for a writing surface while a keyboard is in use; a retractable pullout unit with a compartment for a keyboard and mouse; and an additional portion adjacent to the compartment providing a first writing surface. A hinged lid overlies the compartment, adapted to be arranged in either lowered or raised positions as desired. When in the lowered position, the lid provides a second writing surface substantially co-planar with the first writing surface. While in the raised position, the lid provides a supporting surface for papers that an operator may wish to view while using the keyboard, and additionally stabilizes the pullout unit position.